The Greatest Present
by Tomyo Torou
Summary: The gang's together and celebrating X-mas! Let's scatter embarrassing gifts and a couple's love, let's see what we get :  Puzzleshipping and M-rated for a reason... also contains some heavy language!


Hahaha.. so I used a few hours LATE at night yesterday to finish this! Can't say I don't hold my promises... however, having to borrow a laptop to upload a story, that sucks... either way..

Merry Christmas and a happy new year, may all puppies in the world be blessed :D

* * *

><p>The Greatest Present.<p>

Yugi cuddled up to Yami as the two sat on the couch, their friends and closest in their presence. Yami laughed as Bakura unpacked a stress-doll from Malik, probably because he always looked like he wanted to punch something whenever he met Marik. Jounouchi blushed madly when he ripped his next present apart, from Seto, only to find an expensive, white necklace formed as a paw, in which everyone commented that it fitted perfectly. The blonde muttered under his breath, but smiled at Seto anyway and thanked him for the present, because whatever Seto got Jounouchi, the young teen would always like it. Ryou, captured in Bakura's arms managed to open his present from Marik. A book on exorcism. "How to Exorcise Evil Spirits.. oi, Marik, what are you implying with this?" Bakura shoot the more psychotic one in the group a glare.

"Nothing.." Marik answered with one of his maniac-grins. Bakura visible shuddered, but got onto other thought's when Marik opened his from Bakura and found a huge collar, written Marik on the front. Marik raised an eyebrow at Bakura. "I didn't think that you thought of me that wa-" his sentence abruptly ended when Bakura threw a pillow into his face. "I DO NOT THINK YOU IN ANY WAY GOOD MARIK! GET YOUR FUCKING MIND IN THE RIGHT PLACE AND DON'T LEAVE IT BEHIND IN 'EFFING EGYPT!" Yugi laughed nervously, watching as the other light's, Jounouchi and Yami included also seemed to get a little nervous. Seto sighed.

"Next!" he growled and Bakura picked up the one he got from Marik. As the paper fell off, Bakura turned more and more red, when the paper was all on the floor, there was a long awkward silence, then. "MARIK! Y-you basta-" the rest was stopped by Ryou who tried to openly suffocate the former spirit with a pink, fluffy pillow. After that, everyone exploded, laughing. Well, it was rather funny that Bakura got white, with pink, fluffy cat-ears, paws and tail's included in a present, but from Marik, well, Ryou and Yugi visible shivered at the thoughts they had.

"Yugi?" Yami asked, having noticed the shiver that ran down Yugi's neck and spine. Yugi turned his head, smiling up at him. "Oi, Yug, Yam, here's from me an' Seto to both of ya!" Jounouchi threw a present over to Yugi, who caught it and smiled. "Thank you Jou." then he began to open it. There was a long second before everyone realised what it was that Yugi was holding.

"Oh Jounouchi, it's beautiful!" Yugi held up two pair of necklaces. It was a heart split in two, in gold and all, one had written 'hikari' on it and the other 'yami'. Yami smiled. "This looks... very expensive." he commented and Jounouchi scratched the back of his neck. "Well, we managed." he murmured, flushing lightly. "You mean Kaiba paid it all.." Bakura stated. Suddenly Ryou grabbed the hem of his shirt and pulled him closer, his face darkening and his eyes narrowing. "Bakura.. SHUT UP!" the rest stared at Ryou in fright and shock. The albino just turned and smiled innocently.

Seto picked up his present from Yami, which turned out to be a book about how to train a dog from puppy to adulthood. Jounouchi was yelling constantly for ten minutes after the rest had laughed their heads of for fifteen minutes. Seto on the other hand, smirked. "It'll be of great use!" and with that, the rest broke into laughter again, while Jounouchi pouted, blushed and glared at Seto, who smirked back.

"Yugi." Ryou called. "this is from me and Malik.." he said, glaring softly at Bakura, who was whistling for some strange reason. Yugi felt a shudder go down his spine at the thought of what Marik and Bakura had got to him and Yami. Either way, the teen unpacked his present to find a beautifully carved box with Egyptian marks and writing on it. Yugi's smile widened and Yami smiled, nodding at the two, sharing his approval of the gift. Malik however, smirked. "Look inside!" and Yugi slowly opened the lid on the box, only to swiftly slam it shut, his face beet red. Yami gave his boyfriend a confused look.

"Yugi?" he asked. Malik was half-laughing while Ryou was smiling almost as evil as Bakura. Yugi was trembling, not in anger, nor in fright, but in embarrassment. "M-Malik.. was this your idea?" he asked. Malik smirked. "Of course.. you think someone as innocent as Ryou would've thought of that?" he stated. Yugi blushed madly, then he nodded slowly. Jounouchi grinned. "Come on, what is it?" he asked. Yugi blushed even harder. Yami raised an eyebrow before he leaned closer. "It can't be that embarrassing Ahku." he whispered, making Yugi shudder, then look at him.

"Look then" he opened the lid for his taller boyfriend to see. What Yami saw made him turn a bad shade of red. Jounouchi just got more curious of that, but Malik pretty much told them what it was with the next sentence. "Well, we do know that you haven't.. done the 'act' yet so." Malik stated and Jounouchi's laughter came out as a bark. "Ahah! Condoms?" he asked and to answer his question, Yami and Yugi both blushed. Yugi pouted as Yami laughed and picked up the one he got from the two. What he found was rather, a little more normal, in Yami's eyes anyway.

"M-Malik.. is that.. real?" Yugi asked, staring at the gold collar, made of pure gold, with an attached chain on the back. Malik smirked and nodded. "Right from Egypt man, me and Ryou had a hard time getting that, so many crazy people who wanted it, it's a really rare item!" he stated. Yugi flushed lightly at the thought of using it. Yami though, still not knowing what the rest was thinking, smiled and and thanked the two. Yugi nudged his side. "Yami.. think about it.. collar.. chain.." he mumbled. Never had the other's seen Yami's face turn so fast from light pink to dark red. The two got a shared gift from Bakura and Marik, which was some S&M equipment, in which Yami threw right into Marik's face when he saw the writing on the box. Ryou and Yugi was quick on their feet. "Y-Yami" Yugi called out. "Yugi, sit down and I'll let you know.. that stuff, is not for your use yet!" Yami stated, resting his face in one hand.

"What do you mean?" Yugi asked, looking up at his boyfriend in confusion. "You realised the meaning behind the collar, but you don't know what S&M are?" Bakura asked, shocked. "Haven't you taught him that Pharaoh?" he questioned. Yami flushed. "Like hell I would!" he barked. Yugi blinked. Jounouchi came over and whispered something in Yugi's ear. "WHAT?" Yugi screamed, blushing so badly most of the people in the room began to worry about his health, or rather, if his face was gonna explode from all that blood.

"Yugi." Yami whined, a finger into his ear. The rest was sitting there, wincing from the high-pitched scream that had nearly destroyed their ear-drums. "Surely your grandpa heard that scream and is already on his way back from Egypt!" Bakura muttered, then shut up by the glare he got from Yami and Ryou.

"E-either way.." Jounouchi began, trying to break the tension that had begun to rise. "Are we gonna.. um.. finish 'cuz I'm kind of hungry." he muttered. "Your always hungry Jou.." Yami commented with a smirk, seemingly having forgotten the S&M present from the two evil spirits. They all laughed as Jounouchi reddened. "It's not my fault.." he muttered, pouting. Yugi smiled as he gave Yami his present. "Not done yet." he said. Yami blinked, then he smiled. "Thank you Yugi." he opened the present and found a pack of duel-cards, and a brand new mp3 because the last one said goodbye when Bakura flushed it down the toilet by accident, though everyone knew he had done it on purpose to annoy the Pharaoh. "Ah, finally.. a new one, thank you so much.. I'll keep it on me all times, so I'm sure that no thieves flush it down the toilet.. again." he said, his smile turning creepy when he turned towards Bakura. Then Yami noticed a card folded nicely in between the two items. Yami read it and gave Yugi a puzzled look, but the other just placed his finger against his lips and Yami nodded.

"Yugi, have you opened the one from Yami yet?" Ryou asked, but Yugi shook his head. Yami smirked and pulled up the present from the floor. "Here Aibou." he said, knowing how much Yugi flushed when he used his old nickname. Yugi made quick session of the paper around the present to find a huge, and warm sweater with the brand 'King of Games' in front in golden letters. Also, there was a book in there.

"Oh, The Red Pyramid, thank you so much Yami, I really wanted to read that one!" he hugged his darker half, who smiled and returned the hug. "Well, what my light wants, he gets." Yami stated and laughed at the blush that danced across Yugi's lips. Suddenly Jounouchi sprang from his seat. "Okay, let's eat!" he called, his stomach agreeing with a loud growl.

* * *

><p>Yugi fiddled with his thumbs as Yami, his boyfriend for one and a half year entered his room, closed the door and came over, siting down beside Yugi.<p>

"Aibou, thank you for the present." the former spirit murmured and Yugi smiled up at him with a large smile. "Thank you too, I love the sweater, and thanks for getting the book I wanted." Yugi told the other teen, who smiled and leaned in, stealing a kiss. Yugi flushed slightly.

"But.." Yami began and Yugi frowned. "But?" he asked. "There's something I don't understand.. in the card you said I'd get the rest of the present later.. there's more?" Yami couldn't hide his curiosity, nor his excitement either. Yugi blushed madly, then he took a deep breath.

"Yes, there's more.. um.." Yugi stood up after talking before he stepped in front of Yami, who looked up at him with confused eyes. Yugi placed his hands on his boyfriend's shoulders before leaning in. "Um.. Yami, this present, I.. have wanted to give it for a while.." Yami nodded, pulled Yugi down onto his lap. "And?" the teen asked. Yugi looked down for a second before looking up again.

"It may not be that big of a gift, but it's very important and.. it's a gift only you could have." Yugi said. Yami narrowed his eyes as he began to realise what Yugi was saying. "Yugi?" he asked, but the teen shook his head. "Yami, we've been dating for one and a half year, I.. I.. want to.. to give you my virginity.." Yugi finished the last sentence, his face beet red. Yami opened his mouth, his jaw just hanging before he closed his mouth and smiled. "Yugi." he called and tilted his chin upwards, facing him. Yugi nodded.

"That's the best gift I could ever receive from you, thank you, I'll take good care of it." he said, making sure that Yugi saw the smirk that appeared on his face while he talked. Yugi's face turned impossible darker and he nodded slowly.

"Um.. Yami? Can you.. take it now? The gift needs to be unwrapped." Yugi stated, giggling slightly when Yami laughed and hugged him.

"And unwrap it I will!" he finished the sentence with pulling Yugi's jumper of and throwing it onto the floor before working the teens red t-shirt off. It soon joined the jumper on the floor as well as the teens pants, socks and boxer. Yugi was blushing madly, but didn't seem to be uncomfortable. The taller teen lowered his soon to be lover down onto the bed before he managed to get out of his own warm clothing, then straddle Yugi.

"So Yugi, how do you want it? Rough and hard?" he asked, smirking at the flush the spread from Yugi's face to his ears and neck. "Um.. maybe not at once.." he murmured. Yami smiled and leaned down. "Of course not, I'd never do that, it'd hurt you, but afterwards." Yami stated. Yugi's blush spread past his chest and was by now going over his bellybutton for sure. "Y-yeah, afterwards it's.. um, okay." Yugi stuttered. Yami smiled and leaned down, capturing his boyfriend's lips. The smaller teen couldn't hold back the moan that passed his lips and they ended up in a lip-lock. Yami's hands ventured lower, going roughly over the other teens nipples. Yugi yelped, almost breaking the kiss, but Yami's other hand reached up, holding him where he was. Yugi opened his eyes ever so slightly, looking at the former spirit, his eyes full of lust, love and need. Yami's eyes returned those emotions ten times. Yami backed out of the kiss, a string of salvia still connecting them.

"Yugi.." Yami began, heaving for breath. "Remember to.. relax okay?" he told Yugi, who nodded slowly, his lips parting even more for him to gather more air, but Yami didn't let him get air for long as he swiftly caught Yugi's lips with his own, his tongue shooting into Yugi's mouth the moment their lips connected. Yugi arched slightly, their groins clashing.

"_**Yugi."**_ Yami's voice echoed through their minds and Yugi couldn't help but call back through their link, nearly shattering it with a scream when Yami's left hand grabbed his very hard cock. They hadn't gone this far before, well, a hand job or a blow job now and then, but nothing more. Yugi blushed madly when he felt the finger go lower, passing his erect member, only to stop by the one place. Yugi looked up at Yami, who stared down at him, slightly nervously it seemed. Yugi smiled, despite how hard it was with a mouth on his, and wrapped his arms around Yami, who blinked.

"_**It's okay."**_ he spoke through their mindlink. Yami nodded slowly before pushing the finger into Yugi, who wriggling slightly, letting the finger go in easier. For a moment, Yami broke their kiss to ask something. "Does it.. hurt?" Yami asked. Yugi stared up at him. "No.. not at all." he answered softly, only to find his lips occupied the next second by a pair of hot lips belonging to one hot Pharaoh. Yugi moaned loudly. Yami's finger slid easily in and out of Yugi before he deside to add another finger, he circled the second finger before pushing it into Yugi, who gasped softly, but didn't seem to be in pain, at all. Yami smirked. "Hm.. I think I can add another finger right away." he murmured, watching Yugi's eyes widen, his cheeks colour darkly.

"Y-Yami.." Yugi stuttered. Yami's smirk grew in size. The former host realised that Yami was planning something, but never got further than to think 'oh shit' before the third finger was roughly pushed into him, the three fingers going deep and harshly meeting with his prostate dead on. Yugi's head fell back against the pillow, his mouth wide open as well as his eyes, which rolled into the back of his head. "Aaaahn!" Yugi moaned loudly in surprise and pleasure. The former spirit smiled softly when he saw the slightly furrows that Yugi's eyebrows made.

"Did it hurt?" he asked. Yugi's eyes turned to him and he puffed his cheeks. "Not at all!" he stubbornly stated and Yami raised an eyebrow, roughly trusting the fingers into Yugi again, hitting his prostate. Yugi fell back, a half-choked scream barely passing his mouth before Yami pressed his mouth against him to shut him up. It seemed the pleasure was too much for Yugi as his erection twitched before he came. Yugi gasped and groaned before he relaxed agains the sheets. Yami eyed his boyfriend before he pulled his fingers back. Yugi let out a long and disappointed groan. "Yugi, are you alright? You came rather hard." Yami commented. Yugi cheeks coloured.

"I-I'm alright... just need to catch my breath." Yugi muttered, his breath going fast. Yami smiled and let his free hand go up and down Yugi's chest, gently stroking him. Though Yami didn't think Yugi would get hard from just that. Yugi blushed when he realised he had an hard-on again. "Yugi..." Yami gently murmured, making the light look up at him. "Yami?" he asked. Yami smiled, leaning down so his forehead rested against Yugi's. "I don't want to hurt you.." the former Pharaoh murmured. Yugi looked away for a moment to point at his drawer. "T-there's.. some lotion.. in there.. does that help?" he asked and Yami smiled, reaching for the drawer. "It helps big time." he quickly opened the drawer, grabbed wanted item and bringing it back.

"Yami.. hurry up.." Yugi moaned. Yami looked down to see his soon-to-be-lover panting, sweating and most of all, lying there in front of him, need as hell. Yami smiled. "Soon Yugi, soon." he spoke, squirting a good amount of lotion on his hand before he reached down, making sure to covering every inch of his own hard manhood with the lotion, groaning as he did.

"Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaami.." Yugi whined and Yami chuckled. "So impatient!" he commented, spreading Yugi's legs so he was located between, his member barely touching Yugi's. Yugi whined again and flapped his hands. "YAMI!" he shouted, getting annoyed. Yami smiled and placed a hand against Yugi's cheek. "Then.. remember to relax okay?" he asked and Yugi nodded. Yami grabbed Yugi's hips and pulled him a little bit off the matress. Yugi found out quickly that Yami did this so he was at perfect angle. The tip of Yami's cock touched Yugi's entrance and he shuddered.

"Yami.. p-please.." Yugi pleaded. Yami nodded and pushed into Yugi who narrowed his eyebrows, but yet no pain. Suddenly Yami found the ring of muscles already covering the head of his member. Yugi gasped and looked up at Yami in shock. "Y-Yami?" he asked. Yami smiled. "Relax." he called, and within a second he was deep within Yugi. Yugi gasped, his head falling back as he closed his eyes, his eyebrows furrowing.

"Hn.. feels weird!" Yugi gasped out, unable to hold back a moan when Yami tried to move. Yami on the other hand, had a hard time controlling himself, he was losing it fast however. "Ra.. Yugi, tights.. it's like, silk.. warm.. I.. it's.. hot.." Yami's sentence came out broken, without much meaning to it. Yugi clenched both his fists and teeth as tears began to leak from his tightly closed eyes. Yami noticed right away.

"Yugi? Are you okay? Does it hurt?" Yami asked, worried out of his mind, finally getting control of his body and needs. Yugi opened his eyes slowly, the tears finally falling. "N-no.. but it feels weird.. really weird.." Yugi gasped out, squirming to try and get the uncomfortable feeling to vanish, but it didn't. Yami smiled and gently grabbed Yugi's hands, holding them in his. "Then, let's remove that weird feelings shall we?" Yami questioned. Yugi's face coloured dark red, then he slowly nodded. Yami let go of Yugi's hands to grab his waist, pushing backwards, slowly pulling out of Yugi, who groaned.

"How does it feel?" Yami asked, looking at Yugi's face, watching for some pain or something else. "I.. it's okay, p-please move now." Yugi moaned. The former Pharaoh nodded and pushed into Yugi again, forcing himself to go slow for Yugi. The two teens slowly moved against each other, waiting, trying out. Suddenly Yami forced himself to go just a little deeper, a little faster and Yugi's eyes, which had closed sometimes, jerked open. "T-that.. more! Right there." Yugi moaned loudly. Yami smirked, taking this as his sign to go faster, and that he did. As Yami fastened his pace, Yugi became more and more delirious.

"Ahku." Yami groaned as his grip on Yugi's waist tightened. Yugi's head fell back against the pillow as his head rolled into the back of his head. "Yaaami.." Yugi's moan drew out long this time and Yami smirked, fastening his pace again. By now, it seemed Yami was trying to make Yugi one with the matress, not afflict more pleasure on him, or maybe both. Neither knew what to do or say anymore, just following the pure, almost animal-like instinct they carried within them as human beings. Suddenly Yugi began to trash his head from side to side. Yami, getting worried once more, let go of Yugi's waist to reach out, but still keeping one hand on his hip as he was still moving madly against Yugi. His free hand connected to Yugi's cheek and the younger teens eyes moved over to him.

"Are you.. okay?" the former Pharaoh was surprised at how little breath he had left. It seemed that his lungs had shrunk, and maybe they had, but Yami sure didn't care at the moment. All he thought about, was his light, his love and his life, his Aibou, and his Yugi.

"I am.. I think... nooooo.. I'm.. I'm co-coooooming.. Yami!" Yugi was moaning incoherently while his arms reached out, grabbing Yami's upper arms and holding on for dear life. Yami, barely understanding what Yugi was trying to convey, had only a second to prepare himself before the tight, warm walls around his cock tightened so bad he had to clench his teeth and dig his toes into the sheets to avoid coming. Yugi suddenly arched up, caused pleasure to go up both teens spines, and it also started their journeys towards the edge they've been to before, but always despised it when it came. Yami groaned deep in his throat as Yugi let out a high-pitched moan, sounding more like a girl the more force Yami put into his trusts. Suddenly the boy arched again and this time, his edge was there and Yugi fell over. The teen choked on a scream before he moaned loudly, coming once again. Yami groaned, feeling it as too much, not able to sustain himself any longer and came within Yugi.

The two collapsed onto each other. Not daring to move before they knew that their limbs wouldn't fall off if they tried. Their lungs seemed to have caved in on themselves and both was panting hard as they desperately drew breaths for their own air-low brain. Yami's eyes was blinded with dots and he was fairly sure Yugi went through the same. When the former spirit managed to calm down, at least a little, he pulled out of Yugi, who groaned softly, but otherwise stayed still.

"Yami?" Yugi suddenly asked. "Hm?" was all Yami managed as he laid down beside his now-lover, pulling him into his arms. "I don't think those condoms will ever be used.." Yugi commented and Yami chuckled. "Nor do I Aibou, nor do I." he held Yugi close as both began to drift into a slumber, but it seemed Yugi had different thoughts. "Yami?" "hm?" "what's s&m?" Yami's eyes flew open and he stared at Yugi's oh-so innocent and curious eyes. "Uh.. S&M? It's.. uh.." he didn't know what to say, he an idea what it was, and he was fairly sure even Yugi's mind would never heal from that experience, or not.

"I'm sure it's something about sex and bondage.." Yugi muttered and Yami just gaped at him, not used to hearing the s-word and also a new b-word from his precious and innocent love. "I.. yes.. it is.." Yami slowly answered. Suddenly Yugi grinned. "Maybe.." he began, rolled ontop of Yami. "Maybe you can teach me?" he suggested and Yami's dirty mind did a flip. "W-what?" Yami asked, not sure his ears were hearing what they heard. "You didn't hear?" Yugi asked, giggling and blushing at the same time. Yami nodded slowly. "It's just.. I was so sure heaven was about to fall.. never thought you'd utter the words, nor want to learn about that.. stuff.." Yami slowly said. Yugi smiled. "I didn't.. until that present arrived, but Yaaaaaami.. will you teach me?" Yugi whined at his name, which always seemed to work.

"Fine, but you'd better be prepared." Yami said, smirking madly and wrapping his arms around his lighter half. "Merry Christmas Yugi, this is the greatest present.. or to say, the best gift ever!" Yami stated and Yugi giggled, kissing Yami's cheeks. "It was all I could ask for, I'm happy you liked it." the teen ended the sentence with a kiss on Yami's mouth, in which was returned right away. And after that Christmas, Bakura and Marik never gave Yami and Yugi anything related to sex again.

* * *

><p>What is there to say? XD I had so much fun with this.. mostly the S&amp;M .. and Yugi :9<p>

Review, or Santa wont come and visit you! *points finger*


End file.
